Austin, Take Me To Neverland
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Austin never wants to grow up. Ally has to. But what happens when he takes her to Neverland with her two brothers? There will be Indians, Mermaids, and of course the evil Pirate, Captain Dallas! Oh, and of course our famous fairy Trish and our lost boy Dez! *Basically an Austin and Ally version of Peter Pan*


**Austin, Take Me To Neverland**

**Part 1**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"But…"

"No buts Ally! I'm sick and tired of you filling the boys imagination with rubbish! Its time you started to grow up!" my dad shouts as I sit on the couch, my head in my hands.

"Please Lester, calm down" my mom says to him, even though both of us know its not going to work.

"Penny, just go and get ready, we need to leave soon" my dad says, trying to calm down as my mom sighs and walks out of the room, giving up on the argument.

"But its not nonsense!"

"I'm not hearing any more of this nonsense Allyson, this will be your last night in the nursery, now go upstairs!" he shouts, I knew there was no point even trying to fight back because he was always stubborn.

I leave the living room, slamming the door hard behind me, making sure he knew how frustrated I was at him. I didn't want to leave the nursery, because leaving the nursery meant leaving my childhood, it also meant leaving Austin, since he doesn't visit grown ups.

I loved sharing a room with my brothers, it meant I could tell them stories and be a child. I didn't want to leave them.

"Awy, what's wrong?" Nelson says when I reach the nursery room. He was only 4 years old and couldn't pronounce my name properly yet, but I always found it adorable. I sigh as I sit down on my bed, Nelson climbing on my lap.

"What has dad done now?" Elliot says sitting next to me. Elliot was 10 years old, only 5 years younger then me.

"Dad wants me to get my own room" I say, putting a fake smile on my face to try and convince them it wasn't that big of a deal even though I was hating the thought.

"What's wrong with this room?" Elliot says, cuddling up to my side

"Nothing. Dad just thinks its time for me to grow up" I say, the fake smile still printed onto my face.

"Don't grow up! Be like Austin!" Nelson says, hinting at what he wanted.

"Do you guys want a story?" I laugh as both of the boys jump off the bed and cheer, shouting yes in unison as their feet jump up and down off the ground. "Ok, get into bed and I'll tell you a story" I laugh. Both of the boys running into their own beds, cuddling into their sheets instantly.

"Once their was a boy, called Austin Moon…"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"…And Austin defeated the evil pirate Captain Dallas. All of the lost boys cheered as Austin flew up into the sky. And they all lived happily ever after" I lay back on the tiles of the roof, a smile on my face as the story ends. I come to listen to her stories ever night, I love to hear the stories about me and the lost boys defeating the evil pirates and having fun with the Indians. She was the greatest story teller I'd ever heard.

I jump off the roof, instantly flying down in front of the window. My hands barely clutching onto the cold windowsill, so she wouldn't be able to spot me. I watcher her tuck in her two brothers.

"Will you sing for me Awy?" I hear the smallest child say sleepily. She smiles to the child before I hear the reason why I usually come to this house every night. For this voice…

"_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you_

_Fall down like autumn leave_

Hush now

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And your miles away_

_And yesterday_

_You were here with me" _

The child is already asleep before she finishes the song. I sigh when she finishes the song, feeling like my magic go as weak as my legs. Her voice more breath taking then anything else in this world…

Shut up Austin! You're here for a reason.

She turns off all of the lights and climbing into her own bed. I waited there until I was sure they were all asleep before I flew in the always open window, my feet landing on the ground as Trish flew in behind me. She lands on a table in the corner of the room, walking straight to a music box. Slowly, she opened the lid, making music shoot around the room.

"Trish!" I whisper harshly. "Stop it! We need to be quiet!" I whisper, not wanting to wake any of the people sleeping in the room. This had to be a quick and fast mission. I hear Trish whisper something cruel but pay no attention. She soon gets over it and flies down to the draw of the table, struggling to open it, I walk over and open it for her and she flies inside to look.

"Is it in there?"

"Nope, not here" she whispers back, flying out to be at my side. "THERE!" she shouts, pointing to the wall where my shadow is standing, mocking me.

"Come back here!" I say as I fly to the wall, trying to grab my shadow, but its too fast. Flying to another corner, I quickly grab it, but it pulls me around the room till both of us fly into the table, making it fall to the floor with a loud bang!

I pay no attention as I try to tie my shadow back to my foot, not realising anyone else was awake…

**Oh god, I'm sorry that I'm ruining Peter Pan for everyone! This was so bad! I'm not sure if I should even continue with this, but due to popular request, I wrote the first chapter for you. **

**About Bad Luck and Bad Boys, I will be uploading a new chapter soon, I promise. **

**You guys make things so hard! I have chosen 4 favourites out of all of them! It took me a few days and the help of some friends to pick my top 4, so imagine how hard it will be to choose the winner! I will announce all of that on the new chapter of Bad Luck and Bad Boys I promise! **

**So tell me what you think of the story and if I should carry on. The next few chapters should be better then that rubbish you just read!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Peter Pan. Till next time…**

**NotALoveSong88 Out! xxxx**


End file.
